No Quarter
by Katrina
Summary: The past catches up with Killian Jones as one of Hook's previous adversaries returns to wreak vengeance. AU. Sequel to 'Glimpses of Love and Affection'. It's not a necessity to read GOLAA first but please note that I will make some references to events in that story. Hook/Emma, Captain Swan, Snowing.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** "Once Upon A Time" is copyrighted to ABC and Disney-ABC Domestic Television. I retain rights to the plot, but not the characters. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

**AUTHOR:** Katrina

**TIMELINE:** AU. Sequel to 'Glimpses of Love and Affection'. It's not a necessity to read GOLAA first but please note that I will make some references to events in that story.

**PAIRING:** Captain Hook/Emma Swan, Captain Swan.

**SYNOPSIS:** The past catches up with Killian Jones as one of Hook's previous adversaries returns to wreak vengeance.

**GENRE:** Romance/Angst/Adventure

**NO QUARTER**

**Prologue**

Captain James Leven stared through his spyglass making a slow sweep of the horizon searching for anything remiss.

The short, rotund man had been a sailor for many years and had a gut instinct when it came to danger. Right now his stomach was twisted up in so many knots he doubted it'd ever fully untangle itself.

The wind ruffled his greying hair as he dropped the telescope then let out a sigh and tried to calm his unsettled nerves. It wouldn't do for his crew to see him so unnerved.

He made his way back to the helm of his ship and stood next to his Lieutenant giving him a brief nod of acknowledgement. The vessel was cutting a fine swathe through the choppy ocean almost as if the water was still and he was pleased at least that they were making good time.

Queen Snow White and her husband certainly knew what they were doing when they'd appointed Captain Killian Jones to oversee their fleet. He'd had his doubts if he were honest, being that the man was one of the most feared pirate's to have sailed their realm but he'd been proved wrong and happily so. The former pirate certainly knew his way around a vessel and the ship Leven was currently on, 'Devotion', was the fastest and most well balanced he'd ever had the privilege to sail.

They were returning from the first trade mission to a far realm that Captain Jones had negotiated some five weeks earlier and were two days out from their return to the Enchanted Forest. All had gone well and they had secured a decent sum of gold and linen in exchange for the wheat and other non-perishables they had delivered.

He glanced off to the horizon again, his gut churning unpleasantly and put the telescope to his eye once more. Mid way through another sweep he suddenly stiffened when he saw a tiny speck in the distance.

"Mr. Lang, up to the crow's nest. Keep an eye portside," he barked out to one of his men.

"Aye, aye, Captain," the young man replied then began to climb.

They sailed on with Leven checking on the progress of the other vessel every few minutes until it became obvious that they were gaining very swiftly. He ordered all sails to be unfurled and 'Devotion' sped up, putting some distance between the two ships again.

It wasn't for long though as Lang shouted down that the other vessel was gaining.

"Looks to be a schooner, Captain, ten cannon from what I can make out," he reported.

Leven grimaced at that news. No wonder they were catching them, the ship was much bigger and had more sail. It probably wouldn't have the same manoeuvrability as the 'Devotion' at close quarters but that was something he didn't want to have to test out.

"Can you see their colours yet?" he called back.

"Aye," Lang affirmed after a moment then looked down at the Captain with a smile of relief. "She's one of King Midas' ships."

Leven started to smile, thankful that his instinct had been wrong after all even though his gut still swirled unhappily. Maybe he had eaten something tainted and that was the cause of his discomfort. He turned his head and saw that the vessel had drawn even closer. The name, 'The Fancy' was written clearly on its side and something about it scratched at a little memory deep in the recess of his mind. It seemed familiar. They levelled off and he fully expected them to continue on by with a wave of acknowledgement but instead she began to slow.

Too late he realised their intent as the gun ports suddenly opened and the tips of the cannon were pushed through aimed directly at 'Devotion'.

"Pirates, Captain!" Lang suddenly yelled fearfully as he pointed towards the other ship.

Leven immediately looked up, eyes widening as he saw a black flag being hoisted. Dead in the centre was a bright red skeleton and his blood ran cold. He knew exactly who it was and what it meant to him and his crew.

Edward Low.

A notorious, bloodthirsty pirate who many had thought to be dead. The merciless torture of his victims was well known and very few ever lived to tell their tales.

A loud boom suddenly echoed in the air as a heavy shot flew straight through the mizzenmast bringing it crashing down onto the deck along with the crow's nest and Lang. His death was swift as was the panic that suddenly erupted aboard ship. Being a trade vessel they were ill equipped for such an attack.

The Captain began issuing curt orders trying to regain control of his men but deep down he knew it was futile. They were outgunned and the aft was already on fire as the ship began to list from a direct hit to its hull.

Lines were cast from the schooner, hooks grappling over the side of the rails then pulled tight to draw the floundering ship closer. Pirates swarmed on board as the acrid aroma of burning wood and charred flesh filled his nostrils. Drawing his sword, he tried to ignore the agonised screams of his men that sliced through the air and entered the fray as the savage buccaneers cut down anyone in their way. All too soon they were completely overrun and Leven yelled out for his crew to stop and down their weapons.

His men did as they were told and a small part of him still hoped that he and his crew might yet get out of the situation alive. The pirates grabbed the survivors and forced them to the centre of the deck. Sweat glistened on Leven's brow and trickled down his neck. The heat from the fire combined with the sun proving too much after his exertion causing him to sway a little just as one of the pirate's moved forward from the rest of the group towards him.

He wasn't a tall man but he exuded confidence as he swaggered across the deck. Of somewhere around middle age, he was dressed quite finely; his breeches, waistcoat and long jacket all the same shade of dark grey. White shirt, black cravat and boots completed his ensemble and upon his head sat a black tricorn hat with no frivolous adornment such as a feather or brocade.

"Get the gold, mates," he told his own men with a soft accent that belied his swarthy looks.

The pirates rushed to obey and it wasn't long before they'd taken everything and stowed it upon the schooner. Leven straightened up as the pirate captain came to a halt in front of him and looked him over with disdain clear in his dark brown eyes as he ran his hand over his neatly trimmed beard.

"Ye put up a good fight but it was for naught," Low said with a sneer.

Leven fought the urge to recoil from his captor's stinking breath and raised his head defiantly. Apparently the pirate captain's attention to his appearance didn't stretch to his teeth that were blackened and rotten.

"You have your spoils, now let me and my men go," Leven demanded brusquely.

The pirate's lips pulled up into a vicious smile that didn't reach anywhere near his eyes and shook his head.

"Too late for that," Low replied before abruptly turning away and facing his men. Heading for the rail, he jumped up and held onto some rigging before shouting out his command, "Blast them out of the water lads. No quarter given."

His men cheered his order then climbed aboard the schooner and cut through the ropes that joined the ships. The 'Devotion' listed heavily to one side as boom after boom rang out, the ship splintering as it took hit after hit.

Leven yelled for his remaining men to jump overboard but it was too little too late and the 'Devotion' rapidly sunk to the depths, taking everyone with it.

Captain Low watched the demise of the ship and its crew with a grim satisfaction. If _that_ didn't get the attention of his old adversary Hook or whatever name the one handed turncoat chose to go by now, then nothing would.

He had a score to settle with that traitor and it was going to be paid…in full.

**END PROLOGUE**


	2. Love and Compromise

**A/N: Just wanted to say thank you to everyone that has favourited, followed and/or left a review for this story. Was surprised to be honest as I know there wasn't any CS in the prologue. Anyway, glad you've all decided to join me on this new adventure :)**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Emma stood in front of the mirror and tilted her head as she stared at her reflection.

At a little over four months into her pregnancy everything seemed to be going fine. Her morning sickness, such as it was, had subsided and her appetite had returned with a vengeance. Her body had also already undergone several subtle changes, a couple of which were to Killian's utmost delight. Her slightly fuller breasts were more sensitive to his expert touch, not to mention the raging hormones that demanded he satisfy her on a very, _very_ regular basis.

"I find I am quite enjoying this little aspect of your being with child, love," he'd commented breathlessly after one particularly passionate session of lovemaking.

"Yeah, well, make the most of it because once the baby's here that'll all change," she'd replied dryly.

He'd looked a little concerned for a moment then had simply smiled smugly and shook his head.

"Never," he'd stated confidently then given her a swift kiss.

Emma smiled at the memory and wondered if he wasn't right. Where he was concerned, she never seemed to get enough. Maybe that was a side effect of being True Love. Certainly it seemed that way if her parents and Robin and Regina's constant displays of affection were anything to go by.

Turning sideways she continued to study her figure and sighed in contentment as she slowly ran her hand over the tiny bump that confirmed her pregnant state. She could still just about get into her trousers but Snow had already arranged for garments to be made that would grow with her as she got further into her term.

She smiled at herself in the mirror and revelled in the flushed face and happy, relaxed expression that was reflected back at her. It was such a far cry from her previous pregnancy.

With Henry she'd been young and scared, alone and abandoned. Most of her time in prison she'd spent alternating between denial and shock and the most unutterable heartache.

This time it was so different.

She moved away from the mirror and went over to their bed then flopped down on her back. Her long golden locks splayed out around her head as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before exhaling slowly. Allowing herself to sink even further into the comfortable mattress, she thought about her extended family.

Between Killian, her parents, Henry and even at times, Regina and Robin, she'd never felt so cherished and safe. So loved.

The only thing that frustrated her a little was that Killian's protective nature was quicker to come to the fore now. She knew he meant well and he worried about her but she wasn't an invalid and she'd told him so quite curtly one day when he'd pointed out and cautioned her over an slightly uneven step in castle grounds.

The poor man had been quite crestfallen over her words and although she'd immediately felt contrite, he'd told her that he understood and had assured her he would do his utmost to not 'mollycoddle' her, as he'd put it, any further.

"Are you feeling unwell, love?" her husband's concerned voice suddenly enquired making her jump. She hadn't even heard him come in.

Obviously, his attempts to rein in his fussing was a work in progress, she decided as the bed suddenly dipped beside her and gentle fingertips ran slowly down her cheek. She opened her eyes to look at him then smiled and reached up to grab his hand. Bringing it to her lips, she kissed his knuckles and shook her head.

"Just being lazy," she admitted, tangling her fingers with his and placing their entwined hands on her chest.

"Are you sure? You look a little flushed," he told her, the worry evident in his earnest blue eyes.

A wave of affection rolled over her despite herself and her hormones suddenly kicked into high gear.

"Maybe that's because I'm thinking of all the things I could do to you now you're here," she said suggestively as she reached up with her free hand and slid it around the back of his neck.

Before he could say anything, she pulled him down and kissed him hard on the lips. He responded immediately, his mouth opening, their tongues meeting, eliciting a deep groan from him that had her fingers twisting tightly in his hair. As always, the heat ignited between them instantly.

He broke away breathing hard and began trailing soft, open-mouthed kisses along her jaw then down her smooth neck.

"Killian," she groaned, untangling her hand from his only to cover it again seconds later and press it to her chest as she arched up into his hand.

He gently palmed the soft mound through her clothes, his breathing becoming laboured as he moved his leg between hers creating an even more delightful friction where she needed it most.

"Bloody hell," he moaned before pulling away slightly to look down at her with regret lurking in his heated gaze, "I'm supposed to be meeting with your father."

"Later," Emma gasped out as she began tugging at the buttons of his new blue vest. "I need you. Now."

"Never could deny you anything," he groused half-heartedly before smiling at her.

"That's what I count on," she told him with grin.

He'd chuckled at her words then captured her lips with his once more. They made love slowly, leisurely drawing out their pleasure for as long as they could until they both lay sated in the aftermath.

Emma had never had a lover that she was so in tune with, in _and_ out of bed. It still amazed her how good they were together in everything they did.

"Have I told you how glad I am you never gave up on me?" she asked resting her chin on his chest to look up at him.

Killian laughed and shook his head as he gazed down at her in fond amusement.

"Not this week, love."

"Well, I am," she told him happily as she draped her arm over his waist and snuggled closer, "Really glad."

"Aye, me too," he agreed, kissing her soundly.

They lay in peaceful silence for a few minutes, Killian absently stroking her hair as he always did while Emma lightly grazed her fingertips over his chest. Finally, he let out a heavy sigh and gently moved away from her hold to sit on the edge of the bed and pull on his trousers.

"I'd better go and see your father," he commented in a reluctant tone.

"Do you have to?" Emma asked coming over to wrap her arms around him from behind.

The disappointment was clear in her voice and he turned to look at her askance as he smoothed his hand over hers.

"Aye, the note he sent actually sounded quite important," he admitted looking a little sheepish, "I should not have let myself be so easily swayed by your seductive wiles, however tempting you are."

"Yeah, but that's what I love most about you," she quipped, kissing the top of his shoulder and moving up to his neck.

"Wanton wench," he muttered good-naturedly, as he resumed trying to get dressed.

"Wife," she contradicted with a light nip on his ear before letting him go.

As usual when she referred to herself as that, he felt a flash of pure happiness jolt through his system. At times he still couldn't quite believe they were married. That she'd want someone like him. That they were _True Love._ Eyeing her with a grin he then stood up and pulled on his shirt as Emma got off the bed and also got dressed.

She was just strapping a sword around her waist when he turned and he bit back a huff of irritation as his mood quickly turned sour.

"What's that for?" he asked lightly, forcing a smile as he nodded to her weapon.

"I thought that when you'd finished with Dad we could get some practice in," she replied matter-of-factly as she finished fixing the belt and looked up at him.

His jaw tensed as he tried unsuccessfully to keep his expression amiable.

"Are you sure you feel quite up to it, love? I thought you were having a lazy day," he reminded her a little caustically.

Her eyes narrowed when she heard his tone and it slowly dawned on her that he wasn't happy about what she wanted to do. Folding her arms, she tilted her head back a little defiantly and raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" she challenged curtly. When the smile fell from his face and he allowed his annoyance to finally shine through Emma shook her head and sighed before saying nonchalantly, "Fine, I'll get Robin to go through a few moves with me."

While he understood Emma's need for independence and, yes, he _may_ have been a little _too_ overprotective at first, that didn't mean he was going to stand quietly by and let some other man engage in swordplay with his wife. Especially in her delicate condition.

"All right, you win," he conceded grumpily, "I'll find you once I've spoken to David."

"Good," she replied with a triumphant glint in her eye.

Shooting her a frustrated look, Killian's mouth compressed into a hard line as he headed for the door.

"And don't you dare hold back on me," she called out in warning just as he opened it, "You know I can hold my own against you now."

The pirate paused and rolled his eyes at the frustratingly wonderful feeling of her knowing him so well and looked back at her over his shoulder. With a wry quirk of his lips, he bowed his head slightly in deference.

"As you wish, love."

**END CHAPTER ONE**

**Comments welcome as always :)**


	3. Setting Sail

**A/N: So sorry for the delay in posting this but I've decided to completely re-plot the rest of the story as I realised that what I'd originally planned wasn't going to work! Anyway, thank you to those wonderful few that left me a review, you're fab as always :) **

**CHAPTER TWO**

"At last!" Charming exclaimed with a frown as Killian entered his study, "What took you so long?"

The pirate cocked an eyebrow at the prince's obvious agitation and felt the tiniest twinge of guilt for not getting there faster.

"My apologies, I came as soon as I was able," he replied, "What's wrong?"

"Is there any news on the 'Devotion'?" Charming asked curtly, "She should have been back by now."

Killian frowned and shook his head. He hadn't been down to the docks that morning so hadn't had a chance to speak to anyone.

"She's only a little over a day late," the pirate pointed out reasonably, "It's quite possible they encountered a storm. Those particular seas can be unpredictable. Captain Leven is a fine sailor but if they sustained some damage then it might delay them somewhat."

David let out a heavy sigh then picked up a piece of paper from his desk and handed it over to Killian.

"I don't think they ran into a storm," the prince commented grimly.

The pirate frowned as he read the crudely written message and felt his stomach drop.

'Hook. The Swan next. No quarter.'

He glanced up at the prince, his frown deepening.

"When did you receive this?" he asked.

"This morning," Charming replied as he took the note back.

"Bloody hell," Killian muttered as his brain began to race.

No quarter.

He hadn't thought of those words in a very long time and even at his worst he'd certainly never used them…not when he'd sailed the seas at least. His desire for revenge on Rumplestiltskin was another thing entirely.

There were only a handful of pirate's that he knew of that had lived by that code, enjoyed it even. Showing no mercy for the men that they'd captured, slaughtering them and burning the ship unless they wanted the vessel for themselves.

Some of the stories of torture that often accompanied those attacks had sickened him. The crews that sailed under those pirate's were usually as sadistic as their captain's and were all too happy to share every last detail while getting drunk once in port. On the odd occasion he crossed paths with any of those particular brand of men, he'd done his best to ensure it never happened again, by fair means _or_ foul. Apparently one of those men had managed to get away and was seeking retribution.

The thought that someone like that was now sailing the waters within their realm made him suddenly furious. It was now clear what had happened to the 'Devotion' and the pirate took a moment to let the enormity of the loss of the men on board to sink in before he let out another muttered oath.

This was all on him.

"I'll set sail at once," he announced tersely, turning to leave.

"I'm coming with you," Charming told him firmly.

Killian immediately turned back to object but saw the look of determination on the other man's face and let out an unhappy huff of annoyance.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't," he replied seriously.

"I know, but I'm coming anyway," David persisted.

"Is it worth me even bothering to _try_ and dissuade you?" Killian asked hopefully.

"No," the prince responded obstinately.

The pirate shot him one last irritated scowl then shook his head and walked away again.

"Fine, meet me at the docks in an hour," he called over his shoulder before leaving the room.

He hurried down the corridor and went back to his and Emma's bedchamber. There were only a couple of things that he needed to arrange before he left but first he had to change. Going to the closet he opened it wide, his gaze settling upon his familiar black leather waistcoat, black shirt and long leather coat with a hard glint. It had been a good while since he'd worn those clothes. They'd been his armour, a way of defining who he was while protecting the, at times, vulnerable man that had still lain beneath.

And now he had to don them again.

He quickly stripped off his blue vest and white shirt then pulled out his pirate wear and began to dress. Finally, he slipped on his heavy coat and strapped his sword belt around his waist then turned to look at himself in the mirror. There was just one more thing he needed. He took off his prosthetic hand then went to a nearby cabinet and pulled open the top drawer. He picked up the gleaming hook that lay inside then held it up to his brace and clicked the deadly weapon into place with a little smirk.

Now he was ready. Whoever was out there was going to have to deal with Captain Hook. No one terrorised _his_ seas.

He turned and left their bedroom knowing that the hardest part was to come, telling Emma. After asking a servant to go the docks and inform his first mate, Benjamin Dawson, to ready his ship, he left the castle and walked through the grounds. With the warmer weather upon them, they'd taken to practising their sword work outside in the fresh air and he had a good idea where she'd be. He strode along a path bordered by large rhododendron bushes of bright pink and soothing lilac flowers and continued on to the rose garden. A flash of golden yellow caught his eye and he saw her in the distance, sauntering between the heavily scented plants, the sunlight warming her serene features.

He came to a halt then stood for a moment simply drinking in the sight of her soft smile and contented face as she reached out and gently touched a deep red bloom. His heart clenched at the picture she made. Sometimes the realisation of how different his life was now compared to those dark, endless soul-destroying days behind him had him wondering if he wasn't having an incredible dream from which he had yet to awaken. And one he hoped he never did.

She turned her head and caught sight of him then, a wide smile of pleasure immediately lighting up her face. Completely forgetting why he was there, he smiled back and started towards her. It wasn't until her gaze dropped to his clothes and her face fell that everything came back to him with an unpleasant jolt.

"What's happened?" she asked without preamble once he was near.

"The 'Devotion' may have run into trouble," he replied coming to stand in front of her and offering an apologetic smile as he added, "Your father and I are going to see if we can find her…or find out what happened to her at least. We're leaving soon."

"Looks like you think it could be something serious," she commented, eyeing his attire and hook with concern.

He hesitated a moment before answering then finally nodded and let out a sigh as he looked away.

"Aye, it may well be," he answered unhappily, "I thought it wise to be prepared."

She stared at his averted features for a second her instinct telling her there was more to it than he was revealing. Folding her arms, she took a step back from him and frowned.

"Okay, what aren't you telling me?" she asked quietly.

He grimaced at the resolute expression on her face knowing it was useless to try and deny any further knowledge. That didn't mean he had to tell her _all_ his suspicions though.

"Your father received a message this morning indicating that the 'Devotion' and all her crew were already lost," he admitted tersely, "We have no idea who sent it, but when I find them they will regret ever setting sail in these waters."

The conviction in his voice was laced with pain and she knew he felt the loss of the men acutely. He'd become friends with many of them since taking overall command of the trade fleet and could well understand his determination to find the culprits.

"I'm coming with you," she announced suddenly, echoing her father's words, "You might need my magic."

"No!" he objected sharply, the alarm clear in his tone, "It's too dangerous."

"I think we both know I'm quite capable of taking care of myself," she retorted indignantly, bristling at his commanding tone.

"Aye, you are," he agreed brusquely, "but I'll not have you risking your life _or_ that of our unborn child just because you bloody well feel the need to continually prove a point. "

"I do not…"she began irately.

"Yes you do!" he interrupted, voice raised. He shook his head, his gaze a mixture of fear and anger before he took a deep breath and added in a low, harsh tone, "I love you dearly, Emma, but you'll not sway me on this. You are not coming and that is the end of it!"

Her gaze grew cold as she looked at him then she let her arms fall to her sides and drew herself up a little taller.

"Fine. Go. Don't forget to let me know when you're back, I'll be waiting in my ivory tower like a good little wife," she told him icily.

Killian's jaw tensed, a sharp dart of pain hitting him straight in the heart at her words but he remained silent. With one last glare she brushed past him and quickly strode back towards the castle.

"Emma!" he called out unable to stop himself, but she continued walking without looking back.

Torn, he stared after her for a moment then resolutely turned away and stalked off through the gardens to join the path that led to the docks. He walked swiftly and tried unsuccessfully to put their unhappy disagreement out of his mind. He knew he'd upset her but at least she and their child would be safe and that's all he really cared about.

He finally reached the docks and ran a critical eye over 'The Swan' as he drew near. She was a magnificent vessel and even in his discontented frame of mind he still managed to draw a modicum of enjoyment from simply admiring her fine stance in the water.

He climbed aboard and she creaked out a welcome as he ran his hand over the wheel. His first mate appeared seconds later and Killian gave him a nod of acknowledgment.

"Is she ready to sail, Mr. Dawson?" he asked.

"Aye, Captain," the young blond man replied.

"Good. Get all the men on deck in fifteen minutes, I wish to speak to them," he ordered in a clipped voice before heading down to his cabin and pulling out various maps.

He did his best to study them but his mind kept wandering to Emma. He knew that as soon as he'd spoken to his crew he would go back and try to smooth things over before he left.

It only seemed mere minutes later that Dawson knocked upon his door and informed him that the men were ready. He stared down at the maps that lay strewn over his desk and tutted in annoyance at how little he'd managed to accomplish.

Pushing them together into an untidy pile, he left his cabin then went up on deck and saw that his crew were lined up in a row. Clasping his hands behind his back, he walked up and down, eyeing each of them keenly. His days as a naïve Lieutenant were still ingrained it seemed as he explained the situation, letting them know what journey lay ahead. There were a few murmurings when he was done but they quietened when they spied Charming walking along the jetty.

"You're early," Killian commented with a slight frown once the prince had climbed aboard. He glanced at the ocean then up at the sun, "We have a good half hour at least before we sail."

"I know, I didn't want to take the chance that'd you leave without me," he declared dryly before adding in a mildly accusing tone, "Also, Emma's with Snow and she's pretty upset."

Killian felt a surge of guilt race through his system and looked down with a heavy sigh.

"I told her she couldn't come with us," he admitted ruefully as he absently scratched just below his ear, revealing his level of discomfort, "She didn't like it."

"I gathered that," Charming replied as he stared at the unhappy man, "Look, I don't want to interfere but you should know that I understand what you're going through. Snow was exactly the same with both her pregnancies. Fiercely independent, stubborn, wouldn't listen to reason…_my_ reason anyway. She scared the living daylights out of me one day when she was seven months pregnant with Emma. Some trolls were causing trouble in the kingdom and she decided to go and deal with them all by herself," he paused then smiled reminiscently before adding wryly, "and she did. I damn near had a heart attack when I found out."

There was a little silence as Killian looked at him aghast before he suddenly queried dubiously, "Tell me, mate, was that little anecdote supposed to make me feel _better_?"

Charming looked surprised then a little sheepish for a moment then he finally chuckled and shook his head.

"I guess not. Sorry," he conceded apologetically.

"Wonderful," the pirate muttered sardonically then gestured towards the hatch that led to his cabin and said, "Why don't you go stow your things? I'll make up the extra bunk once we're under way."

The prince turned to go then looked back at him and suddenly advised, "You know, that old adage about not going to sleep angry with a loved one also applies to people leaving port as well, Killian."

"I thought you said you didn't want to interfere?" the pirate reminded him with a wry smile.

"You're family, of course I'm going to interfere," Charming replied with a grin.

Killian rolled his eyes, trying to appear as though the prince's words hadn't affected him as the other man headed below deck.

Family. Such a small word that held huge meaning. It still felt odd at times to be included as such but he was slowly getting used to it. Enjoying it even, although the times that Charming acted more like a father than a friend were a trifle annoying.

"Mr. Dawson, I'm going ashore," he called out as he walked over to the gangplank, "Be ready to sail as soon as I return."

"Aye, aye, Captain," his second acknowledged with a salute.

His feet had just touched the jetty when he heard his name being called and looked up to see Emma and Snow running along the wooden bridge towards him. His heart soared then stuttered crazily as the blonde stumbled a little but then she was in his arms holding on to him tight.

Snow joined them slightly out of breath and Killian nodded towards his ship to let her know that Charming was there. She gave him a grateful smile just as Emma pulled back and kissed him soundly.

"I was scared you'd already left," she told him in obvious relief.

"I was just on my way to find you," he admitted quietly, "You know I'd not leave with things unsettled between us."

"I wouldn't blame you if you had," she replied with a slight frown, "I'm sorry for what I said, the way I acted…"

"As am I," he cut in contritely,"I allowed my fears to rule my words and I apologise for that."

"Yeah, well, having just spoken with my mother I think I can relate to how you were feeling," she admitted ruefully.

"Oh?" he queried in surprise. "How so?"

"Let's just say some of the things she told me she did when she was pregnant with _me_ made even _my_ hair stand up on end," she revealed with a grimace.

Having heard the one tale from her father he could well imagine and he made a mental note to thank the raven-haired beauty for what, he had no doubt, was her own brand of interference.

"Like mother, like daughter, eh?" he murmured with a smile.

"Until now I didn't know how much," she said as though it was a revelation, "Makes me realise I still have a lot to learn about her. About both of them."

"Well, perhaps while your father and I are away, it would be a perfect time for you to find out," he suggested.

She nodded then pulled his head down to capture his mouth in a deep, languorous kiss.

"When do you have to leave?" she asked a little breathlessly once they parted.

"Soon," he replied regretfully, "The tide's almost in."

"Have you any idea when you'll be back?"

"Two, three weeks perhaps," he replied non-committedly, "Depends on what we find."

They shared another lingering kiss both already feeling the sorrow of the impending separation. There were tears in her eyes when they finally broke apart and he reached up to gently brush away one that had escaped despite her best efforts to hold them back.

"Promise me something," he requested seriously just as her parents came up on deck and shared a last heated kiss.

"What?" she asked with a sniffle.

"Don't keep running everywhere, love," he appealed with a sudden grin, "That stumble you took fairly made my heart stop."

Her mouth dropped open in surprise then she laughed and shook her head.

"I'll promise to be careful if you do the same," she offered, sobering suddenly.

"Deal," he agreed before sealing it with a tender kiss.

Snow came down the gangplank as they parted and Killian gave her a nod of acknowledgment before boarding his ship. Shouting out orders to his crew, they swiftly weighed anchor then both he and Charming stood by the rail and bid their wives a last farewell.

On the dockside, Emma and Snow watched until 'The Swan' sailed out of view then turned at the sound of footsteps behind them.

"I sent word to Ariel just as you asked. She should catch up to the ship soon," Regina told them as she came to a halt by their side.

"Thanks," said Emma flashing a brief smile at the Queen, "How quick can she get back to us if they run into trouble?"

"Quick enough," Regina replied archly, "It's whether you'd be able to reach _them_ that's the concern."

"Hopefully they'll stay safe and we won't have to find out," Snow muttered grimly.

"I'm just glad Dad's with him," Emma commented gratefully, "When he showed us that note earlier…"

She broke off unable to voice the fear she felt at reading such a direct threat to her husband. It had even overridden any annoyance she'd felt at him hedging around the truth.

"He'll look out for Killian, Emma, try not to worry," Snow assured her warmly.

"I know," she replied with a small smile, "But, I think we should ask Smee to get a boat prepared and have it on standby just in case."

"We'll do it first thing tomorrow," her mother agreed wrapping her arm about her daughter's shoulders and giving her a squeeze, "Come on, let's get back home, you need your rest."

Emma cast a last worried glance over the ocean then nodded her head and the three woman walked slowly back to the castle.

**END CHAPTER 2**

**Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
